Winter Sports: Cullen Style
by TWILIGHTERSx2
Summary: What will happen when the Twilight characters get new cell phones with a wicked cool texting feature? And...it SNOWED? In FORKS? This is gonna be good... by Flufferbunny37 and nightingale07 on their new bnecsddja! R&R make us feel loved! Or try, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is being written by FLUFFERBUNNY37 and NIGHTINGALE07 on our brand-new, extra-crispy, superdeeduper JOINT ACCOUNT!!!!!!!!!!!! Aka bnecsddja. We were inspired to write this after an (clears throat) INTERESTING sledding venture……….AND YOU ARE GOING TO HEAR ALL ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Told (almost) ENTIRELY IN TEXTING!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to either of us. We are crying right now because of this fact. However, we own our sledding trip that inspired this story, and we own the screen names—very sorry if someone has used it before, but we didn't copy, so according to my logic, that means that we own it. **

**Also, idk if this should be included in a disclaimer, but the sad fact is that neither of us have cell phones. So please bear with us if we get some terminology wrong or something. And we don't think this is possible, but we are making it so that the cell phones are all connected through a sort-of wi-fi connection—meaning that the phones are connected and the texts pop up on everyone's phone. So, if that's not possible (which is probably true), we will say this once and only once: WE DON'T CARE.**

**We also aren't really sure if you have screen names (or something similar) for texting, but it's fun to come up with them :-)**

Chapter 1: New Cell Phones for Everyone!!!!!!!!!! And IT SNOWED!!!!!!!!!!

**(A/N: no screen names yet, so I just put their real names instead…you shall find them out soon enough though……lol!!!!!)**

Bella: OMG!!!!!!!! i cnt belive carlisle and esme bought us all new phones!!!!!!

Alice: TTLY!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: Bella, you spelled "believe" wrong.

Emmett: edward, only u would wory about grammer/speling while txtng

Edward: You spelled "grammar" and "spelling" wrong.

Emmett: xibit A

Rosalie: ;-)

Jasper:-D

**(everyone starts laughing hysterically when jasper texts the laughing smiley face)**

Alice: CURSES jaz!!!!!!!!!! dnt make me laf when texting!!!!!!!!!

Bella: i no wht happened there……

Bella: she said in an ominous voice

Rosalie: wht?

Bella: JAZ HAS A MAGIC PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: IT MAKES US FEEL HAPPY AND SAD WHEN HE DOES A SMILY FACE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: OMG UR RIGHT!!!!!!!

Emmett: lets experiment……txt a frowny face!!!!!!!!!

Jasper: k

Jasper:'-(

**(everyone starts sobbing)**

Bella: NOOOO!!!!!!! BAD JAZ!!!!!!!! u make me sad……

Edward: It's okay, Bella, don't cry.

Rosalie: ur crying 2, edward

Emmett: buh……we all r!!!!!!!!

Alice: AND ITS ALL JAZ FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper: tee hee……

Jasper: running away

**(Jasper runs away, thinking that everyone is chasing him because they threatened to, but they're really just sitting in there laughing their heads off)**

Rosalie: lol!!!!!!!!!

Emmett: lol!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: lol!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: lol!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: laugh out loud!

Emmett: MY LORD, EDWARD

Rosalie: yah, edward, ur sposed to do lol

Bella: at least he uncapitalized the first letter

Alice: YAYFULNESS!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: lets celebrate!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: since when does Rosalie say w00t?

Rosalie: SINCE I DISCOVERED I GET HIGH OFF TXTING!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ATTENTION: OVERLOAD. WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE SENDING ANOTHER TEXT MESSAGE.**

Emmett: HALLELUJAH

Alice: tht wz gettin annoying

Bella: true dat

Edward: tell me you did not just say "true dat"

Bella: fo shizzle!!!!!!

Edward: Bella, love, gangsta does not work for you.

Alice: dont listen 2 him, bella……GANGSTA PRIDE!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: Oh, dear lord, not you too…

Jasper: OMG U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(everyone is extremely excited and there is a texting frenzy)**

Rosalie: YAY i can txt again!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: WHT IS IT???????

Alice: YEAH WHT????

Jasper: ITS SNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: OH EM GEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emmett: SNOW??????

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ATTENTION: OVERLOAD. WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE SENDING ANOTHER TEXT MESSAGE.**

Alice: rose u starting 2 scare me……

Edward: word

Edward: GAAAH!!!!!!! IT'S CATCHING!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: YAYFULNESS!!!!!!!! HE USED MULTIPLE EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: WTHECK???????? ITS SNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!! MUST…GO…C…WINTER…WONDERLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: WORD

**(everyone except Bella runs out at vampire speed, and Bella is left running at human speed, and therefore gets outside an entire minute later to see all the Cullens having a snowball fight)**

Bella: WTHECK?????????

Bella: u dont luv me……

Edward: Yes we do

Edward: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That hurt, Emmett...

Emmett: tee hee

Emmett: u wz 2 busy txting…

Emmett: ……so I used the opportunity!!!!!!!!!

Alice: good idea!!!!!! throws snowball at Emmett

Emmett: AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: OH EM GEE!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHT I JUST FOUND ON MY PHONE!!!!!!!!!

Alice: WHT????

Rosalie: U CAN MAKE A SCREEN NAME!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper: hmm……this could be fun……wht should mine b?????

**(a wave of confusion washes over everyone)**

**(when they can remember how 2 txt again)**

Rosalie: JAZ UR MAGIC PHONE IS MEAN!!!!!!!!!!

Emmett: YEAH!!!!!!!!! ROSALIE COULDN'T TXT 4 10 WHOLE SECONDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: and thts bad how?????

Emmett: good pt

Alice: OH EM GEE!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST HAD A SUPER FANTASTICAL IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: TELL ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: ye gads

Jasper: RUN EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: HEY!!!!!!!!! ths is a good idea!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: i all ears!!!!!!!

Alice: thnx

Alice: my luverly idea is this:

Alice: WE DRAW NAMES AND COME UP WITH EACH OTHERS SCREENNAME!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: W00T!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ATTENTION: OVERLOAD. WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE SENDING ANOTHER TEXT MESSAGE.**

Rosalie: poopie

Emmett: how did that happen?

Edward: yeah I thought u couldn't txt 4 10 seconds

Rosalie: W00T!!!!!!!!!! I THWARTED THE PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT ALLTELL!!!!!!!!! **(A/N: I really don't care which phone company it is, I just like the alltell commercials so it was completely random)**

Bella: hw do we decide who has who 2 make a screen name????

Alice: we just draw names!!!!!!!!

Bella: ok

Bella: out of wht?

Alice: um……

Alice: OUT OF A HAT!!!!!!!!

Jasper: um, alice, none of us have hats

Alice: poopie

Bella: OO!!!!! I KNOW!!!!!!!!! CHARLIE HAS HATS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: oh my

Alice: THEN I SHALL RAID UR HOUSE 2 FIND A HAT!!!!!!!!!

Alice: runs at vampire speed 2 find a hat at bellas house

Bella: how long will she b?

Alice: im back

Alice: bella ur right Charlie does have a lot of hats!!!!!!!

Edward: I see u went with a "Police Officers Are Hott Stuff" hat

Bella: WHAAA???????

Jasper: I didn't know those even existed

Bella: I'm scarred 4 life

Bella: fetal position

Rosalie: I dont blame u

Rosalie: id freak if carlisle had a "Doctors Are Hott Stuff" hat

Edward: especially considering he and esme are happily MARRIED…

Emmett: eek

Alice: ANYWAY put ur name in the hat

Alice: i got a pad of paper and pencil

**(the paper and pencil are passed around so everyone can put their name in)**

Alice: does everyone have their name in?

Jacob: LOL HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!

Edward: oh my…

Emmett: WHO INVITED THE DOG??

Bella: jake wht u doing here?

Jacob: i got a bunch of txts on my brand new phone so i wanted 2 c where the signal wz cming from

Alice: do u have a screen name yet?

Jacob: no…

Bella: THEN U CAN GO INTO OUR DRAWING 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob????

Jasper: alice decided 2 have everyone draw a name out of a hat and come up with a screen name 4 that person

Jacob: W00T!!!!!!!!

Jacob: OKEY DOKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob: writes name on paper

Jacob: k I done!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: put it in the hat…

Jacob: wht??

Jacob: o right

Alice: now everyone pull out a name…

Bella: OH EM GEE!!!!!!!!!! fun…laughs schemingfully

Edward: yeah, pretty much bella's reaction, except not as girly

Jasper: Hmm…

**(everyone is suddenly thoughtful)**

Emmett: this should be fun…

Rosalie: OO!!!!!!!!! I HAVE MY PERSONS ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: now im scared

Jacob: OH EM GEE!!!!!!!!! fun…laughs schemingfully

Bella: NO!!!!!! U PLAGIARISMED!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob: sry

Alice: k, so everyone have their person?

Emmett: yepperz

Rosalie: yah

Edward: Yes

Jasper: uh huh

Bella: yeap

Jacob: yeap?

Bella: yeah and yep combined

Bella: yeap

Edward: oooooo…kaaaaay………

Alice: now TXT THE NAME!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper: rose is…BARBIEGIRL!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: oh my

Rosalie: I LUVS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: perfect

Emmett: ok…alice is…BETONME!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: IT FITS ME PERFECTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: bella, u r…MYBOYFRIENDGLITTERS!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: my goodness

Bella: ME LIKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: emmett is…JUSTABIGTEDDYBEAR!!!!!!!!!!!

Emmett: aww, thnx honey…

Rosalie: giggles

Edward: i'm scarred 4 life

Bella: jasper is…RUHAPPYNOW?!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper: um…okay…

Alice: o come on its PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper: whatev u say alice

Rosalie: edward and jacob its ur turns now!!!!!!!!!

Emmett: did u have each other?

Edward: yeah

Jacob: yepperz

Edward: jacob, you are:

Edward: ILuvUnicorns

Jacob: I LUV IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob: uh, i mean, that wasnt very nice edward

Jacob: i am deeply offended

Jacob: cry

Alice: oh my

Bella: word

Rosalie: im like really scared now

Emmett: i dont blame u

Jasper: so wtz edwards?

Jacob: edward is…SEXYHUNKAMANCANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(silence for about 15 minutes after this was texted)**

Bella: OH. EM. GEE.

Alice: jake…ur starting 2 scare me really bad

Edward: eep…

Emmett: u have every right 2 b freaked out…

Jasper: jacob u frighten me

**(everyone has a sudden feeling of terror)**

Bella: SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: EEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob: wht?????????? its true

Rose: u did NOT just say that

Bella: only im allowed 2 say tht

Emmett: if i were less macho I would b in the fetal position

Edward: true dat

Edward: GAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BELLA U INFECTED ME WITH THE GANGSTA VIRUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: sry

Jacob: wht? did u all find that offensive??

Edward: actually it was a compliment

Alice: OH MY

Edward: I wasn't done

Edward: i just wish it came from bella…………

Rosalie: good i was afraid 4 ur mental health

Bella: don't worry edward i think ur hott and sexy

Edward: aww thnx

Edward: right back atcha

Bella: i luv u!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: i luv u 2!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: OKAAAAY then now everyone add ur screen name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(everyone changes their screen name)**

MyBoyfriendGlitters: THIS IS SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BetOnMe: WORD!!!!!!!!!!!

SexyHunkaManCandy: GAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILuvUnicorns: sigh……im in my happy place……

BarbieGirl: wtz ur happy place?????????

ILuvUnicorns: unicorn and fairy land……

JustABigTeddyBear: nuff said

RUHappyNow?: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIS EMOTIONS R THAT OF A 5 YEAR OLD GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JustABigTeddyBear: again, nuff said

ILuvUnicorns: hi pretty unicorn…will u b my friend????????

MyBoyfriendGlitters: HELP!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ok, I know everyones WAY ooc, but that's ok. Whaddya think???????? 2 stupid? 2 random?? Not stupid/random enough?????? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Tell us what u think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

All right, my style is completely different from Fluffy's, so there won't be as much texting (I promise I'll put as much in as possible) mostly because it's kinda hard to text while holding a shovel, even if you're a vampire )

Ok, to recap:

Bella is **MyBoyfriendGlitters**

Edward is **SexyHunkaManCandy**

Alice is **BetOnMe**

Jasper is **RUHappyNow?**

Jacob is **ILuvUnicorns**

Rosalie is **BarbieGirl**

Emmet is **JustABigTeddyBear**

Chapter 2: Fun with Shovels. Mwahahahahahahahaha…….

**(Everyone is still laughing at Jacob's happy place when Esme comes to the door. She doesn't have an awesomeful phone, so she's talking and they're just texting and showing her their phones)**

Esme: What in the world are you all laughing about?

ILuvUnicorns: they're laughing at my happy place! sniff

Esme: Never mind, I don't want to know.

MyBoyfriendGlitters: no, u don't…. shudders

Esme: Well, I hate to break this up….

SexyHunkaManCandy: no you don't, you just want emmet to stop laughing maniacally…

Esme: You're the mind reader…. Hang on a minute. Edward, show me your phone again. **(he does)** EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! WHY IS YOUR USERNAME… THAT??

SexyHunkaManCandy: I BLAME JACOB!! wait, i mean, I DENY EVERYTHING!!

Esme: (shuddering) Now I REALLY don't want to know… anyway, I need you guys to shovel the driveway.

**(everyone starts texting at once)**

RUHappyNow?: WHAT??

BetOnMe: esme! why?

JustABigTeddyBear: why now? the driveway's, like, a mile long!

MyBoyfriendGlitters: i can't shovel! i'll… i'll break a nail! or possibly something more vital….

SexyHunkaManCandy: this is child labor! ok not really but we've never had to before!

RUHappyNow?: duh - we've lived here how long? wait i'm NOT agreeing with esme……

MyBoyfriendGlitters: shovels… whimpers i won't survive the night….

ILuvUnicorns: i don't live here…. that means I don't count, right?

**(Esme is completely confused by all the cell phones that everybody is shoving in her face)**

Esme: Okay, okay! One at a time! **(reading the screens) **I need it shoveled because Carlisle needs to go to work and I don't think Emmet wants to give up his Jeep…

JustABigTeddyBear: NEVER!!

Esme: Car freak. Anyway, I know none of you have had to before, but it's just a driveway.

BetOnMe: a LONG driveway!

Esme: Yes, a long driveway, which is why all of you are going to help. **(noticing Jacob trying to sneak away)** Yes, you too, Jacob.

ILuvUnicorns: why?? i don't even live here! our kinds are natural enemies!

Esme: That doesn't seem to have stopped you from coming here and enjoying yourself.

ILuvUnicorns: uhhh….

Esme: Exactly. Now go buy some shovels or go delve into the horrors of the back of the garage, but I want that driveway shoveled before your father has to leave for the hospital!

**(everybody grumbles, but they find some shovels and start working) **

RUHappyNow?: well, this sux.

ILuvUnicorns: no kidding. i HATE this stuff….

BetOnMe: why? you're a big strong werewolf, it shouldn't bother u too much.

ILuvUnicorns: exactly, that's what everybody else thinks. but no one ever thinks about how big and strong the poor werewolf really is and how all this bloody snow keeps melting and running down his neck and how freaking hard it is to text all this while holding a shovel and

**ATTENTION: OVERLOAD. WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE SENDING ANOTHER TEXT MESSAGE.**

**(Jacob starts swearing and shaking his phone. Everybody ignores him)**

BetOnMe: dang and he was just starting to get good.

SexyHunkaManCandy: I'm not complaining.

BarbieGirl: eddie you really need to loosen up. capitals r UNNECESSARY.

JustABigTeddyBear: despite the fact that you ended that sentence in all caps.

BarbieGirl: ARE YOU CONTRADICTING ME??

JustABigTeddyBear: no not in the least just pointing out something that hopefully won't make you any madder at me than you already are right dear?

BarbieGirl: good. cause you know what happens when u contradict me…

JustABigTeddyBear: shudders unfortunately….

ILuvUnicorns: r u 2 done? cause i'd like to continue ranting…

**(everybody texts at once)** NO THAT'S OK

ILuvUnicorns: well, fine. no need to freak out on me….

SexyHunkaManCandy: phew.

BetOnMe: that was a close one

JustABigTeddyBear: aye

MyBoyfriendGlitters: aye?

JustABigTeddyBear: well we can't all ignore our scottish heritage!

BarbieGirl: emmet, you don't have a drop of scottish blood.

MyBoyfriendGlitters: you know that how?

BarbieGirl: not important.

RUHappyNow?: it smells different

**(no offense to scottish people. Part of this conversation actually occurred, and it's funny to us) **

MyBoyfriendGlitters: REALLY??

RUHappyNow?: well actually he doesn't have a drop of any blood in his body right now….

BarbieGirl: NOT IMPORTANT

SexyHunkaManCandy: yes miss capitals-are-unnecessary ma'am

MyBoyfriendGlitters: snicker

BarbieGirl: ANYway

JustABigTeddyBear: no i don't but that doesn't matter!

**(do i know that Emmet's last name is actually McCarty, so he might actually **_**be**_** part Scottish? yes. do i care? no.)**

RUHappyNow?: protect your nonexistent scottish heritage?

JustABigTeddyBear: FINALLY! someone who understands!

ILuvUnicorns: AM I THE ONLY ONE SHOVELING HERE??

**(everybody at once again)** YES!!

JustABigTeddyBear: now be quiet and keep shoveling so we can talk

ILuvUnicorns: NO!! I REFUSE TO STAND AROUND AND HEAR ALL THE MESSAGES COMING AND BE SHOVELING _SNOW!!_

MyBoyfriendGlitters: o wow

MyBoyfriendGlitters: he figured out how to use italics

**(i have no idea if this is possible on a cell phone. frankly, neither do i care)**

ILuvUnicorns: not to mention the fact that the freaking thing vibrating in my pocket is making me really have to go pee….

BetOnMe: o ew

BarbieGirl: DON'T DO IT WHERE WE CAN SMELL IT!

MyBoyfriendGlitters: which pretty much eliminates this state….

BarbieGirl: shut it

MyBoyfriendGlitters: NO

SexyHunkaManCandy: leave it, rosalie

BarbieGirl: FINE

BarbieGirl: i think i'll shovel just to spite you all

**(everyone stares at her in shock for a couple minutes as she completely ignores them and starts shoveling snow on the opposite side of the driveway from Jacob)**

BetOnMe: did she just…

RUHappyNow?: is she actually….

SexyHunkaManCandy: i don't believe it

JustABigTeddyBear: rosie, honey? r u ok?

BarbieGirl: fine. great, in fact

MyBoyfriendGlitters: …….r u sure?

BarbieGirl: yeah. though you might want to know that esme's staring out the front window at you with an expression that really doesn't speak so much of "I love my children" as "my children are going to be cleaning the entire house very soon if they don't start shoveling…."

**(everybody but Jacob looks up very quickly, sees she's not lying, and starts shoveling just as quick)**

SexyHunkaManCandy: (shudders) and here I was hoping that that would never happen again….

BetOnMe: too late

JustABigTeddyBear: vision?

BetOnMe: tomorrow. get out the scrub brushes, m'boyo…. we'll need 'em.

MyBoyfriendGlitters: bleep

SexyHunkaManCandy: ??

RUHappyNow?: YOU don't have anything to worry about

MyBoyfriendGlitters: but if esme goes on a cleaning rampage, how will i c eddie?

BetOnMe: wht r we, pineapple and cheese casserole?

MyBoyfriendGlitters: close. jk

RUHappyNow?: WHAT??/

**(everybody is briefly stunned)**

BetOnMe: gah

BetOnMe: jazzy don't do that!

RUHappyNow?: jazzy?

SexyHunkaManCandy: well, if i have to be eddie, at least yours is worse….

JustABigTeddyBear: HA HA you two have nicknames now…

RUHappyNow?: oh yeah emmie?

MyBoyfriendGlitters: HA HA

MyBoyfriendGlitters: i like it

JustABigTeddyBear: I DON'T

SexyHunkaManCandy: well that's the point isn't it?

ILuvUnicorns: AM I STILL THE ONLY ONE SHOVELING??

BarbieGirl: what do i look like, dog food?

JustABigTeddyBear: OOH burn

MyBoyfriendGlitters: ouch.

MyBoyfriendGlitters: that wasn't very nice rose

BarbieGirl: huh?

BarbieGirl: what did i say?

SexyHunkaManCandy: scroll up and look who that comment was addressed to

BarbieGirl: oh ouch.

BarbieGirl: i won't say sorry cause technically that was insulting ME

ILuvUnicorns: it still hurts (sniff)

SexyHunkaManCandy: wimp

ILuvUnicorns: AND PROUD

ILuvUnicorns: i mean, uh, that wasn't a nice thing to say edward

ILuvUnicorns: eddie

ILuvUnicorns: snicker

SexyHunkaManCandy: oh yeah jakey-poo?

ILuvUnicorns: YAY HE LIKES ME

ILuvUnicorns: o crap

**(everybody stares in horrified shock at Jacob while Edward slowly puts his hand on the shovel)**

ILuvUnicorns: ummm…. i was kidding?

**(the moment is broken and Edward picks up his shovel and starts beating Jacob over the head with it, yelling "Freakish weirdo dog thing." Everybody laughs or stares in continued shock at the scene, while Jacob cowers under the blows and starts using his own shovel to defend himself.)**

BetOnMe: OMG this is HILARIOUS!!

MyBoyfriendGlitters: how can u say that? 1 of them could get hurt!

BarbieGirl: oh don't worry eddie's indestructible

JustABigTeddyBear: yeah really

JustABigTeddyBear: even after that one time when we threw him off the cliff he was still ok

MyBoyfriendGlitters: YOU DID _WHAT??_

JustABigTeddyBear: o crapola

JustABigTeddyBear: i wasn't supposed to say anything about that was i?

BarbieGirl: no u weren't

**(while this is going on Edward and Jacob have turned the fight into a full fledged "swordfight" with shovels, and everyone is laughing hysterically except the two guys fighting, who are apparently trying to kill each other. Bella meanwhile has passed out from the shock that her family threw Edward off a cliff.)**

RUHappyNow?: somebody is getting this on camera, right?

BetOnMe: waaay ahead of ya

BarbieGirl: u saw this coming didn't u?

BetOnMe: just look at the screen name….

JustABigTeddyBear: u rock alice…

BetOnMe: (blushes) i try…..

**(Edward notices Bella on the ground and drops his shovel in shock, Jacob hits him over the head and knocks him over, Edward picks up his shovel and knocks Jake out, then runs to Bella and starts trying to wake her up and not panic. Jasper is cowering with his head in his hands from the sudden onslaught of emotions, and Alice is still filming. No one notices Esme still watching out the front window, desperately trying not to laugh...) **

**--  
**

**All right then! Took long enough, I know, and it isn't even winter anymore, but we'll still keep this fic going. Remind everyone of the fun you can have with snow….. )**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Ok I'm done now. Fluffy's turn is next! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dudes, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but hey, on the bright side, if you're in the northern hemisphere, it's almost winter again………whatever. Well, for the whole story, read my profile (flufferbunny37). Sorry again!!!!!!! **

**So here ya go:**

**Reminder:**

Bella is **MyBoyfriendGlitters**

Edward is **SexyHunkaManCandy**

Alice is **BetOnMe**

Jasper is **RUHappyNow?**

Jacob is **ILuvUnicorns**

Rosalie is **BarbieGirl**

Emmett is **JustABigTeddyBear**

**(Edward is still desparately trying to wake Bella up, Esme is still watching from the window, having given up trying not to laugh and is literally rolling on the floor laughing, and basically everything is the same as it was before **(a/n yes I did just read EVERYTHING over again 2 c what exactly I had 2 write)**)**

SexyHunkaManCandy: Bella!!!! Wake up!!!!!!!!

**(bella jumps up, freaked out by the sudden vibrations suddenly in her coat pocket)**

MyBoyfriendGlitters: HOLYFREAKINCARPET!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BetOnMe: carpet??????

MyBoyfriendGlitters: yes carpet

MyBoyfriendGlitters: do u have a problem with that??????

BarbieGirl: I do

MyBoyfriendGlitters: 2 BAD

SexyHunkaManCandy: BELLA!!!!!!!!!! UR ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RUHappyNow?: WHAA??????

**(everyone is stunned into complete silence for approximately 19 minutes and 49.837539108 seconds)**

JustABigTeddyBear: edward………said………yay………

ILuvUnicorns: HEY!!!!!!!!!! U STOLED MY LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

BetOnMe: um……..help???? eth??????

MyBoyfriendGlitters: eth???

BetOnMe: maybe I feel medieval right now. Do u have a *problem* with that???

MyBoyfriendGlitters: eep………

RUHappyNow: u better believe it

**(everyone nods their heads in agreement, then notices something strange)**

JustABigTeddyBear: alice………why…….

RUHappyNow?: holy………

BarbieGirl: alice……has……

ILuvUnicorns: faint

SexyHunkaManCandy: what………the………

MyBoyfriendGlitters: y do u have fangs alice????

BetOnMe: I luv halloween stores don't u????

RUHappyNow?: phew

**(everyone breathes a sigh of relief)**

JustABigTeddyBear: thank god I thought u were some kind of mutant vampire

ILuvUnicorns: that's kinda an oxymoron……mutant vampire????

**(silence)**

SexyHunkaManCandy: wow, jake, a 4-syllable word. I'm impressed

ILuvUnicorns: whats a syllable?

ILuvUnicorns: jk

ILuvUnicorns: no, really

ILuvUnicorns: seriously

BarbieGirl: riiiiiiiiight…………

MyBoyfriendGlitters: if that's what u wanna believe…….

ILuvUnicorns: u make me sad inside. Im going back 2 my happy place

Everyone in unison: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILuvUnicorns: 2 late. Hello unicorn……………

**(collective groan)**

SexyHunkaManCandy: ye gods

BetOnMe: happy gasp!!!!!!!!!!

RUHappyNow?: oh no

BarbieGirl: what now???????

BetOnMe: giggle

JustABigTeddyBear: ok now im rly scared

SexyHunkaManCandy: ur not kidding

BetOnMe: u can buy ringtones on these phones…………

MyBoyfriendGlitters: omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BetOnMe: r u thinking what im thinking????????

MyBoyfriendGlitters: oh yeah

BetOnMe: TIME 2 DRAW NAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BetOnMe: bella u still have that traumatizing hat??????

MyBoyfriendGlitters: um………nope I burned it

BetOnMe: ?????!!!!!!!

SexyHunkaManCandy: how did you burn it in snow???

MyBoyfriendGlitters: um………Internet???????

JustABigTeddyBear: wth??????

MyBoyfriendGlitters: um……….

MyBoyfriendGlitters: um……….

MyBoyfriendGlitters: um……….

MyBoyfriendGlitters: um……….

MyBoyfriendGlitters: um……….

MyBoyfriendGlitters: um……….

MyBoyfriendGlitters: um……….

**ATTENTION: OVERLOAD. PLEASE WAIT 10 SECONDS UNTIL SENDING ANOTHER TEXT MESSAGE.**

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!! I'm not the only one!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

**ATTENTION: OVERLOAD. PLEASE WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE SENDING ANOTHER TEXT MESSAGE.**

BarbieGirl: poopie

BarbieGirl: YAYS!!!!!!!!!!!! I THWARTED THE PHONE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: yays!!!!!!!!!!

**ATTENTION: OVERLOAD. PLEASE WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE SENDING ANOTHER TEXT MESSAGE.**

**(Rosalie tries texting again, but it doesn't work. She starts swearing at her phone and throws it on the ground and stomps on it. However, Esme and Carlisle were smart and got them all indestructible phones so that they wouldn't have to replace the phones every time their children got mad at the phones, which was good planning on their part. The rest of them are watching with mild interest.)**

RUHappyNow?: I have never seen such a violent act committed on an inanimate object before.

JustABigTeddyBear: including that one time that alice got mad at her car because all her shopping bags didn't fit inside it.

SexyHunkaManCandy: in both the trunk AND the rest of the interior.

RUHappyNow?: and her car happened to be one extremely roomy SUV.

JustABigTeddyBear: I have never seen anything reduced to scrap metal faster.

SexyHunkaManCandy: I'll say.

BetOnMe: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU.

MyBoyfriendGlitters: no, go on. It's interesting.

BetOnMe: No. ANYWAY remember what we were saying before?????? We need a new hat!!!!!!!!!!!! And draw names!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MyBoyfriendGLitters: IM NOT SUPPLYING THE HAT THIS TIME

SexyHunkaManCandy: understandable.

BarbieGirl & ILuvUnicorns (simultaneously): I'LL GET ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JustABigTeddyBear: oh rose u got over urself?????

BarbieGirl: I was suffering from withdrawal. *sticks out tongue*

RUHappyNow: oh no its worse than we thought!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(everyone becomes increasingly worried about rose)**

**(when they've all gotten over themselves)**

BarbieGirl: race ya, doggie

ILuvUnicorns: ur on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(jake transforms into a wolf)**

ILuvUnicorns: ready!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILuvUnicorns: crap its hard 2 text without opposable thumbs!!!!!!!!!!!

MyBoyfriendGlitters: get over yourself. Ready……

BetOnMe: set……

MBG & BOM (simultaneously): go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(rose and jake run off in opposite directions to get the hat.) **

**(0.00000000000000000000002 seconds later)**

BarbieGirl: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ATTENTION: OVERLOAD. PLEASE WAIT 10 SECONDS TO SEND ANOTHER TEXT MESSAGE.**

ILuvUnicorns: ha urself. I won. Duh.

ILuvUnicorns: dude its still rly hard 2 text!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SexyHunkaManCandy: then y don't u phase back?

ILuvUnicorns: good idea

**(jake phases back to human form)**

RUHappyNow?: so which hat do we use?

MyBoyfriendGlitters: idk. Which one do we like better?????

**(Rosalie and jake show their hats. Rosalie got one of Carlisle's, and jake got one of billy's.) **

**(the cullens faint upon seeing Rosalie's hat.)**

JustABigTeddyBear: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SexyHunkaManCandy: that is most definitely frightening

BarbieGirl: what???????????

**(Rosalie looks at hat)**

BarbieGirl: oooooooohhh………….

MyBoyfriendGlitters: I CANT C!!!!!!!!!!

**(bella looks at hat)**

**(reads aloud)**

MyBoyfriendGlitters: "doctors are hot stuff???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

MyBoyfriendGlitters: wow that is traumatizing

JustABigTeddyBear: told u so

RUHappyNow?: ok maybe jake's is better

**(all look at jakes hat)**

MyBoyfriendGlitters: nope it aint

ILuvUnicorns: what's wrong with a hat that says "chicks dig guys in wheelchairs????????"

BetOnMe: u mean besides EVERYTHING??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILuvUnicorns: ok good point

BetOnMe: well I think we should use jake's cuz less ppl r traumatized by it

MyBoyfriendGlitters: or at least less traumatized by it

BetOnMe: good point

MyBoyfriendGlitters: what did we even need the hat for in the first place?????? I forget

BetOnMe: me 2

BetOnMe: oh wait!!!!!!!!! I remember!!!!!!!!!! Ringtones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MyBoyfriendGlitters: oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SexyHunkaManCandy: ye gods

MyBoyfriendGlitters: *evil laugh*

BetOnMe: there is only one rule: YOU MUST CHOOSE A DISNEY SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JustABigTeddyBear: lord almighty

**(everyone draws a name)**

MyBoyfriendGlitters: *evil laugh* AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(pause) **

BetOnMe: ok everyone got theirs??????

Everyone: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BetOnMe: goody!!!!!!!!! I'll go first: rosie urs is I WANT IT ALL, from HSM3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(a/n: which is actually fantastic, btw. Infinitely better than the first 2.)**

BarbieGirl: best song in the movie. I LUFF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jazzy urs is I DON'T DANCE from hsm2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RUHappyNow?: y??????

BarbieGirl: cuz u don't dance

RUHappyNow?: what???????? yes I do!!!!!!!!! And I am very skilled at it!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(jasper promptly begins to break dance. Everyone is very disturbed.)**

ILuvUnicorns: YOURE ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RUHappyNow?: BRING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(jasper and jacob begin a breakdancing contest. Everyone is even more disturbed.)**

BetOnMe: jasper, I am going to tell this because I love you and I care about you.

RUHappyNow?: what?????????

BetOnMe: GET HELP.

RUHappyNow: :-(

**(everyone begins crying)**

BarbieGirl: JAZZY UR STUPID MAGIC PHONE MADE EVERYONE SAD

RUHappyNow?: sorry

BetOnMe: r u really?

RUHappyNow?: no

MyBoyfriendGlitters: MEAN JAZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(bella begins pelting jasper with snowballs, yelling "MEAN JAZZY" at random intervals.)**

RUHappyNow?: owie **(a/n: yes I know that it wouldn't actually hurt him, but lets pretend that it does)**

MyBoyfriendGlitters: ha. I wins.

JustABigTeddyBear: ha ha jazz!!!!!!!!! U just got beat by a GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BarbieGirl: a HUMAN girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MyBoyfriendGlitters: I am offended

SexyHunkaManCandy: U OFFENDED BELLA

**(steam literally starts coming out of edward's ears)**

BetOnMe: uh oh hulk mad

JustABigTeddyBear: oooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Is he gonna turn green?????????

MyBoyfriendGlitters: meh-beh…………

BarbieGirl: either way u may want to look out jazz

RUHappyNow?: ruh roh

BetOnMe: (hint hint I think a change of subject is in order hint hint)

RUHappyNow?: Ok bella urs is THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW, from enchanted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(a/n: for our eighth grade class trip to Washington dc that song was stuck in my head the ENTIRE time. Seriously. 3 days straight. Ask ng7 if u don't believe me.)**

RUHappyNow?: (thanks alice)

BetOnMe: (no problemo)

MyBoyfriendGlitters: I heart that song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eddie, urs is………

SexyHunkaManCandy: oh no

MyBoyfriendGlitters: oh yes!!!!!!!!!! Urs is WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SexyHunkaManCandy: might I ask why??????

MyBoyfriendGlitters: its funny cuz it's the complete opposite of u!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BetOnMe: yeah eddie that song is so peppy and cutesy and then ur all serious and not peppy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or cutesy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILuvUnicorns: I KNOW THE ENTIRE DANCE 2 THAT SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(jake begins to sing the song (horribly off-key) and does all the dance moves to it. Everyone is greatly disturbed.)**

BarbieGirl: that………was……….disturbing………*fetal position*

ILuvUnicorns: sorry

SexyHunkaManCandy: um………yeah. Lets just forget that ever happened. Anyway, Jake, yours is………BURNIN UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MyBoyfriendGlitters: wow eddie used multiple exclamation points

SexyHunkaManCandy: :-P

ILuvUnicorns: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOBROS!!!!!!!!!!! THEY R SOOOOOO _HAWT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

JustABigTeddyBear: eep

RUHappyNow?: NOW HIS EMOTIONS ARE THAT OF A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILuvUnicorns: um…………pudding?????

BetOnMe: what does pudding have 2 do with anything?????

ILuvUnicorns: idk

ILuvUnicorns: anyway emmie urs is SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JustABigTeddyBear: r u serious????????????

ILuvUnicorns: YEPPERDOODLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JustABigTeddyBear: I don't know which I am disturbed more by: the fact that my ringtone is to be "see you again" or that u just said "yepperdoodles."

MyBoyfriendGlitters: yeah me either

ILuvUnicorns: well it's a coolio songio

JustABigTeddyBear: coolio songio?????

ILuvUnicorns: yuppio

JustABigTeddyBear: whatever.

JustABigTeddyBear: alice urs is FABULOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From hsm2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BetOnMe: duh Emmett everyone knows that song

JustABigTeddyBear: whatever. Some ppl might not u never know.

BetOnMe: I highly doubt that

MyBoyfriendGlitters: yeah I kinda agree

JustABigTeddyBear: :-P u suck

BetOnMe: o whatever now we all have our ringtones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MyBoyfriendGlitters: yays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(suddenly the song "Burning Up" starts playing randomly)**

BarbieGirl: who's calling u jake?????

MyBoyfriendGlitters: yeah I mean its not like anyone besides us would even call u cuz ur such a loser and all that

BarbieGirl: totally

MyBoyfriendGlitters: I was kidding

BarbieGirl: I wasn't

ILuvUnicorns: u guys make me feel sad inside. Im gonna go cry in a corner now.

BetOnMe: have fun

ILuvUnicorns: guess what??????

BarbieGirl: what????????

ILuvUnicorns: NO CORNERS IN THE WOODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SexyHunkaManCandy: wow shocker

ILuvUnicorns: I know right?????? im gonna go cry over by that tree

MyBoyfriendGlitters: its such a pretty tree

BetOnMe: have fun with your gorgeous tree

JustABigTeddyBear: that's what she said

BetOnMe: NIIIIIIICE, Emmett *slap*

JustABigTeddyBear: ouch

SexyHunkaManCandy: that couldn't have hurt—it was just alice, after all

BetOnMe: excuuuuuuuse me??????????

RUHappyNow?: ohhhhhh NOW you've done it

MyBoyfriendGlitters: I think I should run now—there appears to be possible bloodshed here

RUHappyNow?: no actually not possible

MyBoyfriendGlitters: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

BarbieGirl: hey look video camera on my phone!!!!!!!!!!!!

JustABigTeddyBear: ooooo………….fun :-)

**(Edward and Alice begin a slap fight reminiscent of Ben Stiller vs. Monkey in the movie ****Night at the Museum** (hate that movie)**, with Edward as Ben and Alice as Monkey. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are standing there laughing their heads off as Rose films the fight on her cell phone. Bella almost faints again as she sees her precious Edward being slapped constantly, but she doesn't because to her it's similar to an event like a car crash—so horrific you can't look away even though you really really want to. Meanwhile, Jacob, oblivious to the whole thing, is crying while hugging the tree, causing Seth (4LeggedHottie), who just showed up, to laugh, point, and call him a tree hugger.)**

4LeggedHottie: ha ha!!!!!!!! Tree hugger!!!!!!!! *point and laugh*

ILuvUnicorns: its okay, Sylvia, meanie seth didn't mean anything by it

4LeggedHottie: SYLVIA???!!!!!!!????

ILuvUnicorns: do u have a *problem* with my naming the tree??????

4LeggedHottie: *laughing and gasping, unable to breathe cuz laughing so hard*

**(Jacob puts his phone in a knothole in Sylvia's trunk, then phases and launches himself at Seth. However, Seth ducks at just the right time, and completely unintentionally, proving that Jacob has the worst luck of anyone on the planet. Jake crashes into another tree, then screams "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SYLVIA'S FATHER!!!!!!!!!! I'LL NEVER GET A DATE WITH HER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", causing everyone—including Alice and Edward—to look away from the Edward vs. Alice slap fight and stare at Jacob, back in human form and rubbing his head, crying "I needs a band-aid!!!!!!!!" Carlisle (SuperDoctor) hears him, and unable to ignore a plea for help in a medical emergency, runs outside with his doctor bag.)**

SuperDoctor: don't worry Jacob I've got this handled

ILuvUnicorns: waaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I gots a boo boo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(Carlisle begins sticking band-aids all over Jacob, mainly because Jake is crying too hard to tell him where exactly it hurts. By the time he's finished, he kind of resembles a mummy covered in Hello Kitty band-aids. Everyone, including Carlisle and Esme, who just ran outside on the scene, partially because she wondered what all the commotion was about and partially to yell at her kids for not shoveling the driveway like they should be doing, takes one look and falls down on the ground laughing hysterically and literally rolling on the ground. Then Charlie runs onto the scene, screaming "WHO STOLE MY FAVORITE HAT??????", causing everyone in on what happened to it to laugh even harder, which most people there didn't believe possible.)**

**So there you go. Phew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13 pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again dudes, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating until now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but hey, 13 pages is pretty darn good……………and the best part is, now you can get mad at NG7 for not updating the next chapter and I'm off the hook!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, time to update my other stories………. :-O**


End file.
